


Picture of a Dream

by xt1me



Category: One Piece, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Dreams, Gen, Nakama, Team, beacuse I can't draw fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which characters would be closer to which of the Endless?<br/>Usopp thinks of a dream he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories that make no sense if you don't know the characters from both Neil Gaiman’s Sandman or Eiichiro Oda’s One Piece.  
> I wrote this simple because I know I couldn't draw it as a fan art.  
> (Though if anyone wants to draw it that would be amazing.)

Usopp liked to draw and he liked to think he was good at it. He wouldn’t call himself an artist (well, he would. And the best in all the grand line at that. But if he was being honest he wouldn’t) but he had amassed a lot of pictures.

They could basically be divided into two categories; drawings of the crew, people and places he’s seen and events that had happened or drawings of things he made up, illustrations for his stories, silly pictures- like the one of the crew as reindeers he did for Chopper.

But there was one that, although it belonged in the latter category, for some reason _felt_ , to him, that it should be in the former.

 

It was a picture of a dream he’d had.

 

~#~

 

There was a girl with multicoloured hair and mismatched eyes giggling as she watched the crew, sitting near Luffy’s favourite spot on the ship. She was facing the captain who was loudly explaining his plan to become the pirate king to a man in a dusty robe, face hidden in it’s hood.

He was holding a large book (it looked like he was chained to it) open in front of him as he listened to Luffy enthusiastically explain the dreams of him and his crew. Nami was striding towards them, it looked like to pull Luffy away by the ear for annoying their guests (or just her).

She was passing by the most beautiful person Usopp had ever seen. It was funny then, that he couldn’t tell whether they were a man or a woman. Sanji was lighting her (or was it his) cigarette and his (or her) twin sister was near them. (He didn’t know how he knew they were twins since they looked nothing alike.)

 

The squat, grey woman was talking to Robin who was leaving shaking her head. She was wearing the small smile that she seemed to have picked up after Enies Lobby. (Usopp thought she was probably going over to see if she could look at the robed man’s book.)

Almost out of sight Franky was showing off the Sunny to a large man with red hair.

Closer by, Zoro was sleeping, snoring loudly, next to a pretty lady in black wearing a top hat who was talking to Brook.

Usopp himself was telling an amazed Chopper tall tales about their guests, about how they all had a D in their names too.

 

And, somehow in the centre of all this, despite standing near Luffy, was a tall pale man with wild hair. He looked over to Usopp with eyes like stars and smiled.

 

And Usopp woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published Dec 11, 2009


End file.
